Gates To Heaven
by xSweet Allure
Summary: Miroku's been kicked out of Heaven! But he's been given a second chance to prove himself! He must help 'some girl' turn her life around. Once he does that, Miroku can join the angels. Just one tiny little catch...he can't fall in love [MS][IKik][IKag]
1. Hellbound

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.

"_I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust…"_

**Gates to Heaven**

"Surely this is some mistake! I do _not _belong here!"

The woman let out a benevolent sigh. She turned her back to him and proceeded to walk onward. "Come with me, Miroku. I can see we have much to discuss."

She guided him towards a river's bank, unlike any other. The spring flowed with burning fire. "Stand back a moment," she warned him, "it'd be unfortunate if you got burned." Her voice was toneless, showing no emotion.

Miroku obeyed, taking a step back. He watched his companion wave her hand slowly over the pool of embers. Suddenly, the blazing flames shot up from the lava. They dripped gradually over the riverside and then came to a boil. Miroku watched with wide eyes, as vibrant colors of red and orange, began swirling together. Quickly, the fire molded itself into a giant armchair.

"Please, take a seat." The woman spoke, extending her arm towards the chair.

Miroku nodded, traveling over to it. He slowly placed his rump on the daybed. It felt like he was sitting on a pile of smoldering hot coals. Miroku winced in discomfort, shifting around in agony.

"It takes a while to cool off. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Miroku glared at her. "Kikyo! I don't want to get used to it!" He sprayed the air softly with his saliva, until the tiny drops evaporated into equally little puffs of smoke. "I belong here as much as you do!"

Kikyo chuckled, cupping a hand over her mouth. "Miroku, be careful with your choice of words!"

"I'm serious!" Miroku yelped, cradling his head in his hands. "You wouldn't believe the conversation I overheard back there!"

"…_so how'd you get rid of yours?" The woman asked, painting her long nails with another coat of black. _

"_I slipped something in his drink. That damned husband of mine didn't even know what was coming! Serves him right, though. He just got on my nerves." The other caught the nail polish bottle, as it was being slid across the table to her. "I still can't believe you shot yours!"_

"_Oh, yes! Right where the skull meets the spine. I hear it's the most painless. When mine hit the ground-well-he didn't even quiver!" The girl produced a light laugh. "It was an astonishing sight to behold. Although," she paused, "it left quite a nasty stain on the dining room carpet."_

"_I can imagine! It was white, nonetheless!" And the two burst into an uncontrollable cackle._

"Miroku…you were in the murdering section," Kikyo replied, studying the grave look on his face. "You belong with the 'sexual intercourse with a partner other than a-"

He cut her off before she was able to finish. "Kikyo, you must believe me when I tell you…I have never committed adultery!" Miroku shot up from his seat and started pacing back and forth frantically. "I'm _insulted _by the fact that all you people…you all seem to see me as...as some sort of unforgivable lecher!

Kikyo cocked her head to the side. "Really? I didn't see you as that…" She placed a finger to her lips, "but then again, none of us tend to judge those who have been thrown mercilessly into Hell."

"I was denied entrance into Heaven! Denied!" Miroku cried.

Kikyo rested a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps I could talk to them. But Miroku, you are no different from anyone else here. Don't expect them to give in so easily." A disgusted look suddenly appeared on her face, "especially since you had been flirting with one of the angels…"

Miroku felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his cheeks. "I was waiting for her to open the gate. I wanted to be a gentleman and start a conversation with her. It was the only right thing to do."

Kikyo shook her head, shamefully. "You asked a heavenly being to bear your child. And you wonder why you were kicked out!" She waved her hands in the air. Then, Kikyo started walking away to carry out her duties. Miroku sprinted after her; the heat finally getting to him.

"It was a friendly joke… she couldn't have taken it seriously!"

"She beat you on the head with her harp…"

"Who knew angels really had those things!" Miroku laughed nervously, scratching the side of his head. He could still feel the small egg beneath his jet black hair. "Those things are painful."

Kikyo ignored him. "Hello, welcome to Hell. Just check in over in that corner and have a horrible day!" The maiden smiled, shaking the newcomers hand and directing him towards the registration counter. The short, pudgy man then bit her on the finger, and ran off muttering several curses under his breath.

Kikyo ripped off some of her sleeve in order to bandage the fresh puncture wound. "I hate my job," she whined.

Next, a little boy ran up to Kikyo, kicking her 'nicely' in the leg. "Where're my horns," he screamed, "and my tail?"

Kikyo bit hard on her lower lip, to stop the tears from falling "I told you, young one. We do not get horns and a tail. That's a common misconception. Only a truly despicable person can receive such things. If you wish to entertain yourself, go to Naraku. He is evil enough."

He was not pleased with her response. The child then gave a rude hand gesture and quickly fled, snickering.

"Kikyo, you must see! I am nothing like these…these…demons." Miroku blinked; clearly shocked that such a young lad could be so highly disrespectful.

"Yes, I'll see what I can do."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two days. He had been suffering in Hell for two long days. It was unbearably hot. Miroku panted as he sat in the armchair. Sweat fell from his chin, slid down his nose and dampened his brow. His bottom was still not immune to the chair's harsh sensation, but at least it was getting better.

"You weakling...can't survive these dreadful conditions?"

Miroku bolted upright at the sound of the unknown voice, "Who's there?"

"Foolish human. I come of your request." Out of the shadows came a silver-haired youkai. They called him Sesshomaru. "If only you were a little less…humm, perverted…we wouldn't be in this predicament, would we?" He came closer to Miroku, meeting cobalt eyes with fiery, amber ones. "Worthless!" Sesshomaru spat, digging his nails into Miroku's arms.

"I know I wasn't the most innocent of men, "Miroku squeezed one eye shut, trying to break free of Sesshomaru's hold," but if I just had another chance, I'd live my life differently. Besides, Sesshomaru, good sir…" He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He had to choose his words carefully during these gruesome situations. "You couldn't have been much better. After all, we're all in Hell for a reason." Sesshomaru was angered by that statement, and punched Miroku promptly in the gut.

Miroku groaned in ache, as Sesshoumaru just stood and watched him hit the stone ground. It brought a sadistic smirk across his face. "Even though I'm in hell with you... I still have permission to beat you. Don't you forget _that_." Sesshoumaru retorted. "I do whatever I please. You know _nothing_ about me."

Miroku weakly rolled over in the stones. At the same time, Miroku was glad he had been punched. The stones were cool against his burning skin. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he breathed in deeply.

"I wish… I could do it all over again... I would be so much better..."

Sesshomaru came up behind Miroku and spoke. "You want…another chance?" He asked, bewildered that this young man still desired his help. "You have…determination, I see."

Miroku lay motionless on the ground, saying nothing.

Well… I shall give you one. Look over here, boy." Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and Miroku suddenly had to urge to get back on his feet. He twirled over and looked in the direction of Sesshomaru. Getting up on one knee, he assisted himself back onto his feet.

"The river…" Sesshomaru pointed a clawed finger down towards the lava, "...you see the girl that's in here?"

Miroku peaked in. The lava had changed to reveal a picture of a girl sitting in front of a T.V. by herself, stroking her cat. She appeared to be eating some microwavable food, too. Ahhh, what he wouldn't give for a decent meal…

Sesshomaru's voice brought him back on track. "Her name is Sango. If you can turn this girl's life around, I'll give you a chance at heaven. Once the deed has been done, you can return to the golden gates. One of the angels will assist you in. There will be no reason for you to stay in the mortal world."

Miroku just nodded his head.

"And…as with all great opportunities, there are catches. But in this case, because you seem so pathetically desperate... there is just one catch."

"What? What is it? I'll do anything to get out of this hell-"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru bellowed. "Now… you cannot fall in love. If you do... or even think about it and I find out…trust me, Miroku, I _will_ find out… you're coming _right _back here and never getting another chance again. Either that or I shall punish you accordingly, and believe me, human, it will be a brutal punishment. Are we understood?"

"Yes." Miroku replied.

"Don't ask me as to why I'm helping you. I'm not quite sure myself. After all, you have already failed Judgement Day."

Miroku grinned sheepishly, "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay-"

Sesshomaru groaned and snapped his fingers for a second time, causing Miroku to disappear into the mortal world.

"Idiotic fool…" he sighed, going back to his duties. "Let's see how long he lasts…"


	2. Encounter

Miroku's eyes were fixed on the coffin, _his_ coffin. It felt odd, seeing himself in there. It felt worse, when he realized that very little people were actually mourning his death. I mean, sure- of course people missed him, but the majority of those people were males. The women, however, didn't seem all that upset. For them, Miroku guessed his _funeral _was a social event, and not a very lively one at that. How heartless girls can be!

"Miroku!"

Taken off guard, Miroku jolted backwards, clinging to the tree trunk, tightly. He turned his head and realized that Kikyo was now walking up behind him.

"Miroku, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Miroku leaned his back up against the tree. "Just seeing how many people were actually affected by my death." He closed his eyes and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well, you're not supposed to be here," Kikyo informed him. "If Sesshomaru finds out you've gotten sidetracked—"

Miroku looked up at her with interest. "I just took a little trip, Kikyo. Of course I'm going to find this 'Sango' girl, afterwards!"

Kikyo began to relax a bit. "Just make she you find her sooner, rather than later. Oh!" Kikyo snatched Miroku's arm and held it steadily out in front of her. "Sorry, Miroku. I've been told to do this."

From her sleeve, Kikyo produced a small knife. "Perhaps you'd like to look the other way—"

Miroku drew his arm back, quickly. "You're… you're not going to _stab_ me with that thing, are you?" Miroku took a step backwards. His heart was leaping furiously inside his chest. Miroku swore he was trembling.

"Stop acting like a child." Kikyo retorted, grabbing his arm again and piercing his flesh with the blade. "Take that as your punishment," Kikyo could hear Miroku inhale deeply. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"My…punishment?" Miroku gasped, biting hard on his lower lip.

"Yes," Kikyo said sympathetically. "Don't forget, Miroku, you are on earth strictly for business. If you choose to do anything personal, to satisfy your own wants…you shall be punished."

She took a black handkerchief from her pocket and delicately wiped the blood from Miroku's skin. "Just think, this was a small consequence. If Sesshomaru finds you doing anything else…" Kikyo paused, "God, Miroku… you'd wish you'd never have died."

Miroku swallowed passed the small lump in his throat. "I see…"

"Good." Kikyo sighed, "Then I won't have to use this again." She grasped the handle to the knife and carefully tucked it away inside her sleeve. She stared at him briefly, before saying, "I must go. There's nobody **there** to greet people." And the woman snapped her fingers and disappeared into thin air.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She stood in front of her window and ran her long fingers over fogged up glass. She was so happy that she had a month off of work Sango was training to be a song writer, but the man that usually taught her, was going in for surgery. While she was upset that he was leaving, Sango had a whole month to do whatever she pleased. Four weeks of being totally stress free!

Sango tried to focus through the opaque window. Below her there was a nice oak deck, with a couple chairs and a little flower garden surrounding it. She smiled down at the little red ladybugs that were on her one daisy plant. That was peculiar. They were falling off the petals like raindrops. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity, put on a jacket, and walked outside.

Sango swung the door open and strolled outside to her little garden. She soon noticed that the cute little insect had flown from the plant. Sango looked below, but couldn't find any trace of it. She looked over on her sakura bush, and spotted another ladybug. She ran over to it to check it out, when Sango realized that it was no ladybug.

It was _blood_.

She jerked her hands back from the plant and looked at her other ones; she saw blood dripping off of them as well. Sango moved back slowly and fell over on her back in shock. She had never seen this kind of thing before! The hair on her neck was raised in fright as Sango leaned up onto her bottom and noticed that all the blood was gone.

Did she just imagine that? She couldn't have... it was right there, but now it was just _gone_. How was that possible? Sango was about to get up when she felt something plop onto her head. Sango shakily moved her hands up to touch whatever it was. She was relived to find it soft and smooth, so she pulled it down and examined it.

It was a black handkerchief. How odd. No one see knew of used those things…and…oh god…it was drenched in blood. Sango slowly walked back to the door. When she walked back into her house, her eyes became wide with fear.

The whole path to her door was covered in slashes of blood. She shook her head in disbelief and backed away from the scene, her whole body shaking in terror. What in the _hell _was going on? Had Kirara injured herself? No! She was a strong cat, that couldn't be it.

Sango could feel her body falling over in a fainting position from disbelief, and did nothing to stop it. Her body was two inches away from falling on the ground when something caught her. The last thing she saw was a pair of two cobalt eyes, and then she passed out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sango opened her eyes slowly and adjusted herself to the darkness of her room. She lifted her head up from her pillow and tried to remove her sheets off of herself. She couldn't move. From her neck down she was paralyzed. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Her eyes began looking around the room frantically as to find out who or what was doing this to her. That's when her eyes set on a long tall figure in the corner of her room.

She couldn't make it out. As if answering her plea to know what it was, the figure began moving closer to her. Her senses were tingling in fright, wondering if she was going to die. Was this the devil? Or…maybe it was the angel of death! Was he here to kill her? Oh, she was too young to die!

Her eyes became large, and her mind was telling her body to '_get up and run_', but to no avail, her body refused to move. He dropped a droplet of his blood on her forehead, and that's when she got a good look at the figure.

She opened her mouth as to say '_No way.._' and that's when the figure smiled and spoke, "Do you happen to know who I am… Sango?" Her mind was racing. It was a man, from which she could tell by the voice. '_It's all a dream, Sango. Wake up!_' She kept telling herself.

As if reading her mind, he spoke, "This isn't a dream, Sango... and you're going to help me from now on.. or else there will be unfortunate consequences later in store for you. Do you understand?" Her eyes became watery, she didn't want to die. She didn't want to be killed. She had so much left to accomplish… so much she hadn't done. She had to agree.

Sango nodded her head yes, and that's when the male figure spoke again. "Now that's a good girl…" Then the man lustfully kissed her. Sango's mind whirled.

She whispered into him, "Wha...", then gasped. Her voice was back. The man lifted his lips off her mouth, and then sat up straight.

"How ironic…" the man mused to himself. "I can't fall in love yet a simple touch of flesh is what makes her heal perfectly. Damn you, Sesshomaru." Miroku laughed, and then blinked, forgetting that Sango was in the room. "Oh, hello. I'm sure this is a bit odd for you."

She just stared at him. "Who…who are you…?"

He smiled, putting his hand softly on her chin and leaned his head to the side of hers, leaving his mouth over the side of her left ear. He began whispering slowly, smoothly, "You may call me Miroku" His hot breath against her skin made Sango shiver.

"You're going to help me, Sango. That, I am sure of. I can only tolerate being in Hell for so long."

Now that made her curiosity kick in. She squinted to make out his face, and she saw it looked quite young. Nineteen he looked, at most.

Wait…did he just say he was _in hell_?

"You're insane!" Sango screamed, jumping off the bed and turning from him. "There's no way that you're dead! You're standing right here in front of me!"

"I hope those weren't new sheets…" Miroku pondered out loud as the red liquid dripping from his arm continued to stain them. Sango spun on her heel and went to figure out what he was talking about.

"My bed!" She cried, rushing over to change the covers.

"You idiot! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" She huffed, pulling the blankets over the corners of the bed. "I don't care who you are! I don't care if you're Satan himself! _Get out!"_

"Oh, but then you can't help me, can you?" Miroku said in a babyish voice.

Sango groaned. "Prove to me that you're from Hell and I'll consider it."

Miroku was stumped. He rubbed his chin trying to think of away. Suddenly, Miroku had pain in his arm. He assumed it was from Kikyo's knife, but when he focused on it, he realized it was coming more from his hand than his arm. Miroku held out his right hand in displeasure. Then, Miroku did a little yelp, making Sango turn from the bed and scream.

"You're setting the house on fire! You're setting the house on fire!" Sango chanted in horror.

From Miroku's hand, there spat a stream of fire, and it was gradually burning down the walls of Sango's house. Fast as lightening, Miroku grabbed the black handkerchief and wrapped it around his hand. But it only seemed to make the fire stronger. Sango, desperately, threw him some light blue prayer beads that had been resting on her dresser.

"I'd guess those beads would sustain that…that curse. After all, good overpowers evil!"

Miroku nodded and fastened the handkerchief and string of beads around his hand. Sango rushed to get the fire extinguisher, as Miroku just collapsed onto her bed. He listened with his eyes closed as Sango sprayed down her room. She then let the thing crash to the floor. Sango backed up against the door, falling to the floor in shock. "You're from Hell…"

"Glad you've realized it, now"

"Yeah…"

**A/N**: Okay, question. We all know (or I _think_ we all know) that Kaazana means "Wind Tunnel" in Japanese (or to be more specific- wind void) But does anyone know what the word would be if Miroku had a "Fire Void"? I need to know the word, or at least something similar to it.

For some reason I just associate Hell with fire, which makes sense, I guess. So...in case you were all wondering what my obsession with heat and fire has to do w/ anything...well, know you know.

...And remember kiddies, don't play with matches!

Mikomi Taisho


	3. Breakdown

Sango remained backed up against her door. She blew a strand of hair from her face and turned her head to Miroku. He was still sprawled out over her bed, arms draping limply over the sides. She studied him as his chest moved up and down at a steady pace.

"Hey..." she called out softly, "you asleep?"

Miroku rolled onto his side, looking at her. He smiled, "Not quite yet." The mysterious man than repositioned himself on the covers and sat up.

Sango eyed Miroku with further fascination. She swiftly stood and then walked over to take a seat next to him. She landed with a light plop. Sango scooted closer to Miroku in order to examine him further.

"You certainly don't look like something out of Hell." In fact, Sango thought to herself, Miroku looked warm and inviting. If Sango were to meet him on the street, there wouldn't be anything to stop her from taking his hand—well…his other hand—and walking him home.

Sango circled behind him, "and you don't have a tail or anything like those things you see in the movies…" _'Maybe he tucks it into his pants…' _Sango wandered, but then withdrew her hand from his lower back. What was she thinking? Sango could feel her cheeks turning red on the spot!

"W…why exactly were you sent to hell?" Sango asked, peeking out from in back of him. Her flesh had now surpassed red and flew all the way to magenta. Miroku looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You didn't kill anyone, did you," she asked. And suddenly, Sango recoiled from the bed. Obviously, if this guy was from Hell, he had to do something unforgivably wrong.

Silence.

"No, Sango, I didn't kill anyone." He listened as Sango exhaled a big sigh of relief. Miroku then turned to look at the wall.

"Then…you must have…have committed a crime." She paced the floor trying to figure out what that crime was. "Come to think about it, there was a series of robberies on my friend's block the other week. Maybe you're a thief!"

Miroku laughed uneasily.

"So? That's it then!"

"Well, I stole from _one_ house, but I had my good intentions." Sango watched as he rubbed his jet-black hair with nervousness. He continued to keep his gaze on the wall but responded, "It was that old house about 6 or 7 blocks from here."

Sango blinked, "The one that's supposed to be cursed by the spirits of a murdered mother and her child?" She hastily sat back on the bed, their backs now touching one another's. "Why would you steal from _that_ house?" Sango was beginning to think that she had a crazy person on her hands. She ran her fingers in a repetitive motion over the bed blankets, as if to calm herself down from all of this.

"I told the recent owner that while I was traveling about the neighborhood, I noticed an ominous aura surrounding the house. I offered to exercise the demons while the man went about his daily duties. Some of his belongings sparked my interest. So, as payment for my services, I just took them. Really, the man was so wealthy with money; he probably didn't even notice they were missing."

Sango's nose scrunched up in revulsion. "Miroku, you're saying that you had the holy powers of a sacred being and you used them for personal gain? That's disgusting!"

Miroku swallowed, "I don't think that's why I was sent to Hell, Sango."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kikyo sat in the armchair beside the riverbank. "That's right, Miroku. Let's see what Sango thinks of you. What will she think once you tell her that you are a womanizer?" Kikyo smirked as she looked down at the two through the fiery flames. "There are only so many times you can be forgiven with something like that before it just becomes appalling." She shook her head and stood up to go to her desk. Her nameplate reading 'Kikyo' had been severely dented by some little kid who had decided it would be fun to play Frisbee with Cerberus. Damn that three-headed dog! He always woke her up during the night. She never could get a peaceful sleep! With the heat and the wailing…Cerberus's wailing was enough to drive her mad!

Kikyo pulled out her chair and sunk down into it. She waited as another man ran up to her, clutching her desk with panic. "What is this place? I don't belong here! _I don't belong here!"_

"Neither do I sir." Kikyo picked up a ballpoint pen and pointed to the direction of the registration counter. "Just sign in over there and have a horrible—"

He savagely kicked the desk. "I don't belong here!" He repeated again. He reached out to grab Kikyo by the collar, but she quickly smacked his hand away.

She was losing her patience with this job. As Kikyo looked down upon the frightened face of the stranger, it only made her become more furious with rage. "You… you! That's what they all say! 'We don't belong here!' Well, _I'm_ quite certain that you do! Cope with it you rude, _selfish_—"

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo jumped.

"Are you not being the kindest you can be to our new resident?" Sesshomaru's mouth formed into a wicked smile as he strolled over to her.

He placed a clawed hand on the man's shoulder, "Is this woman being nasty to you?"

"_I don't belong here!"_

Sesshomaru glared at him. His expression showed no emotion as he pushed the man to the ground.

"You are here because _I _put you here!" Sesshomaru watched with cruel satisfaction as the subject quivered helplessly on the floor.

Sesshomaru quickly lost interest and turned to Kikyo, who averted his golden gaze. "Kikyo, what is happening to you?"

"Why did you give _him _a second chance? What makes me different from him?" Her murmur was barely audible.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Damn you, answer me!" Kikyo cried, staring up at him with cold, grey eyes.

After a moment, Sesshomaru answered, "You are not here because you have sinned, Kikyo." He then looked down at the man whose tears were now trickling over the stones. He firmly grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged the newcomer across the floor to the registration counter.

Kikyo watched silently from her corner as the line for registration became shorter and shorter. She tried to control herself, but that only made her cry harder. Kikyo put her head in her hands and wept.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Can anyone guess what Sesshomaru is in charge of? What's his title? Please review! I'd love you forever if you'd review!

Mikomi Taisho


	4. Wish

"Touch me like that again and I swear, I will cut that hand right off!"

Miroku rubbed his cheek. Her bright red slap mark had left its imprint. He groaned. The left side of his face was now throbbing. However, it didn't compare to the pain that was in his arm. Miroku could pin point the exact location. His wound started at the wrist and traveled, in a straight line, to the base of his elbow. Kikyo's incision seemed to burn stronger than ever. Miroku assumed it was because he had given into temptation and decided to softly caress Sango's bottom– and he did so with delicate care.

"Don't you want your life to get better?" He laughed helplessly, going over the reasons for why he was there. "Don't push me away by smacking me off! It's hardly kind!"

"Everything was fine the way it was, now I have some _pervert_ following me around telling me he came from hell and is here to help me! What kind of sick joke is this!"

Miroku sighed, exasperated. "Are we in denial again, Sango?" Miroku watched her as she scooted to the foot of the bed (a safe distance away from him) and stubbornly crossed her arms. "Come now, don't be like that! It was only a little pat. . ." Miroku chewed on his lower lip at the lack of her response. He was going to try and be understanding about this. If he couldn't get the girl to listen to him, he was never going to impress Sesshomaru and earn his rightful place in heaven! "Isn't there one thing you really want in the world?"

Sango took a moment to think about that. " . . .it's nothing you could give me."

Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Somehow I highly doubt that…" He lifted up his arm from under his long dark apparel, revealing his handkerchief and bead covered hand. "...what is it you wish, Sango?"

She looked over at him with a look that bore into his eyes. "Forget it, I said." And suddenly Sango began to look rather sullen.

Miroku rolled his eyes.

He went and leaned over onto her nightstand, made out of fine rosemary oak. "Everyone desires something. You are no different from the millions of people inhabiting this world. . ."

Sango turned sharply on her heel to face him, fists clutched to her sides in annoyance. "So… you're just here until you make me happy, correct?"

"Correct," Miroku answered, slightly nervous at her murderous glare.

"And you won't laugh if I tell you what I…what I want?"

"You have my word."

"I'm going to test out your abilities." Sango spoke. Miroku smirked, ready for any challenge. "Go ahead." Sango smiled. "I want you to become a dog."

Miroku blinked twice, "What?" Sango laughed at his facial expression. He was obviously lost. She lifted up the covers that hid the under part of the bed and grabbed a book out from underneath it. She then brushed the cover off and blew on it so all the dust particles that had gathered on its cover would be gone. She smiled and met Miroku at his side, turning to the page with a black German Shepard on it. "Hey, woman-izer, look at this…"

He slid a finger lightly down her chin to her neck, "What is it?" He said, softly.

"So you respond to 'woman-izer', huh?" Sango gulped, placing a foot in back of her for balance.

Miroku kept a stern face, lightly brushing the air against her cheek, and then dropping his hands to the side. "Women intrigue me; I will admit that. But I cannot honestly say to you that I have ever fallen in love: true love. But… the thing is… the conditions. They said I can't fall in love…" Miroku gave Sango a small smile and Sango could feel her face turn magenta. She froze. Sango had had enough. She was utterly scared and _confused_ by his motives now. She soon thawed, and walked backwards against the wall. Her heart felt like it was being savagely thrown around inside her chest.

"You don't seem like the type of man who would settle down with a woman." She stammered, dropping the magazine to the floor.

"You hardly even know me…" Miroku whispered, averting her gaze.

Sango exhaled. That's what I want."

She watched as Miroku turned his head to glimpse at her again.

"What do you want?" He asked, carelessly.

"I want someone to love me, and you can't give me that." Sango's eyes held a sadness that stunned Miroku.

"Sango, but we've only just met!"

"I wasn't talking about you, "she snapped, anger bubbling up inside of her. "Of course I can't love you! First off, you're dead—"

"Don't rub it in…"

"Second of all, you're from Hell!" Sango seethed. The memory of Miroku groping her was now coming back.

"So you want me to find you a mate, is that it?"

Sango blinked at the calmness in his face. "Yes…"

He nodded. "I'll see to it that your wish is fulfilled."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: Sorry it's such a short chapter, with like…nothing happening yet. I promise you that it will pick up from here, though.


	5. Escape

Miroku groaned and pulled the covers up over his head. He shifted around on the sofa until he found a warm spot and then snuggled closer into the pillow Sango had given him. Her cat curled up under his right arm, swiping her paw at his face. She was pestering him, so Miroku picked Kirara up and threw her softly to the floor with a graceful _plop_. Kirara hissed, annoyed that she had been thrown out and trotted over to the sliding door, located in Sango's kitchen. She stared longingly outside, watching as a red-breasted robin hopped quickly across the lawn. Kirara clawed anxiously at the glass window.

Miroku flipped over on the couch, ignoring her. "Kirara, I'm trying to sleep! I haven't had a decent sleep in days!" He drew the blankets off of him to glare at the feline. "Can't Sango let you out?" But, as Miroku looked around, he saw that there was no other sign of life in the household. He sighed, feeling defeated. Miroku dragged his feet along the carpet in a half-awake state, "I wonder where that girl is?" He said, catching a yawn in his hand. He stopped before the door and pulled it open for Kirara, who pranced outside after the bird.

"Now, back to some heavily needed rest." Miroku moved sluggishly to the couch and collapsed. He was just about to get back under the covers when a cloud of black smoke formed in the center of Sango's den. Miroku pushed the mist out of his face and blinked. "Oh, you…can't you let me have some sleep?" Miroku waved Kikyo off and turned his back to her.

Kikyo sneered, "If I can't have any sleep, then you can't either! Now, why aren't you with Sango?" She stomped over to him, slapping him on the back of the head. "For God's sake, Miroku! It's 11 in the morning!"

"Lady Kikyo, I do not enjoy mornings, nor do I enjoy being in a conscious state whilst they are occurring. You would do well to remember this, for the next time you wake me at _whatever time,_ a misfortune worse than death will transpire. And let me assure you Lady Kikyo—that misfortune will not be mine."

Kikyo backed slowly away from the furious ball of dark purple, careful not to make any sudden movements. She did not make eye contact for fear of being reduced to a pile of ash under the horrible death glare Miroku dealt her. "Goodnight, Miroku..." Kikyo said quietly.

Satisfied, Miroku sunk back under his blankets mumbling something about the severely distorted priorities of dead girls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kikyo noticed Hell was in a panic when she returned. People were in complete pandemonium as she tried to push her way to her desk. But then, one person bumped into another, and then the people became quite similar to a domino effect. Kikyo blinked and quickly rushed to the elevator. The ding went off as the two mechanical doors slid open. She hurriedly walked inside. Pressing the small, round button reading 'LL' (Lower Level) the elevator went up. Hell was on floor B, which was considered the Basement. Kikyo fled out as soon as the doors opened, and walked to the side, seeking out someone.

"I see you donated your body to science. Eck! Imagine! Someone dissecting me! You must be a saint!" Kikyo turned her head in the direction of the female voice and scurried over. The woman was filing through a white folder, nodding and producing little 'mhmm…'s every couple of seconds. "What a shame! You died of kidney failure, was it? Well, just have a seat in the waiting room and he'll be right out." She gave a small smile to the elder woman and placed the folder on the counter to be picked up. Finally noticing her presence, Kagura leaned over the counter to speak to her.

"What is it this time, Kikyo?" Her red eyes locked with Kikyo's grey ones. "You should be down there helping the others. They're all in a mess!"

Kikyo looked around, studying the place. It looked normal; everything was together, that is. It appeared to be a bit more welcoming than Hell, but then, in purgatory, you never seemed to stay more than a day.

"What happened down there?" Kikyo asked, watching Kagura blink in surprise.

"You mean you _didn't know_?"

"No!" Kikyo reassured, "I didn't know."

Kagura cleared her throat, "Well, Naraku supposedly got out of his cell. He was wondering around late last night and happened upon Cerberus. Kikyo, I don't know how Hell's going to be guarded anymore!" She put her head in her hands as if to calm herself from the shock. "Oh, Sesshomaru's going to kill you! Don't you take care of the thing? I hardly would call it a dog!"

"Kagura! What exactly happened?" Kikyo said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Nar-Naraku. He led the dog into the elevator with some foul piece of meat! He's escaped into the mortal world! Can you imagine how many people will get killed? Even the men and women in Hell have loved ones on earth! Nobody wants to die! That thing's a beast, and _you_ usually look after it!"

"Yes, Kikyo, you usually look after it…"

Kikyo gasped as Sesshomaru came up behind her. He took the white folder and called the middle-aged woman up to him. She stayed obediently silent as Sesshomaru examined her. He said only one word, "Heaven."

The woman broke into a wide smile and feverishly kissed his cheeks. Right afterwards, Sesshomaru would waste no time in wiping off her bright red lipstick with his fingers. He took a stamp and marked 'approved' on her folder before assisting the woman to the elevator. He helped her in, clicked level 9 and watched as the elevator soared up towards the clouds.

"Kikyo, you have been further disappointing me…" He said, calling forth anther person (this time, sending him away with tears). Sesshomaru bellowed, "Hell."

"Sir, I really didn't know—"

Kikyo was cut off as Sesshomaru gave her a slash across the cheek with his poisonous claws. Kagura chewed hard on her lip and she watched. She could tell Kikyo was being put through torture that she didn't deserve.

"Was this your form of revenge for our little quarrel yesterday? Kikyo, I'll have you know, it doesn't impress me." Sesshomaru looked down at Kikyo as she fell to her knees. She decided to be smart and not say anything.

"Sesshomaru, darling…Kikyo wasn't responsible for—"

"Responsible or not, Kagura, she will find that dog and she will bring it back to Hell with her…where they _both_ belong!" Sesshomaru then disappeared behind a door without another word.

Kagura stared at Kikyo in sympathy and the two remained mute.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Miroku—_

_I didn't want to wake you. I assume in Hell, people don't get much sleep. You'll probably wake up before I get back. I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay. I went out to…to the office and afterwards I was going to Sparkles to meet some friends. _

_Sparkles is a bar that a group of us usually gather at. I think you and everyone would get along nicely. It's located on Hotence Ave, past the giant movie theater (where the seniors usually gather for free admission. You'll notice them if you get lost, but it's not likely) If you want to come, I'll be there from 1-3._

_Ask for Mia, she's the bartender. She should be able to tell you where I am._

_Sango_

_P.S. And idiot, incase you're wondering, I don't drink. I merely go there for social purposes and maybe sing a few songs here or there. I'm a song writer, you know._

Miroku placed down the note and smirked. "Sure…" was all he could say to the post script. He buckled his pants, tied his shoes and left some food out for Kirara.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Please don't take what happened this morning personally. I'm usually a very nice person." Miroku stroked her tiny, smooth head and then smiled. He swung his coat over his arm and opened the door, Kirara watching him as he went.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome swirled around in her chair. "So how were things today? Any better?"

Sango took a seat next to her. "It's just tiring." She traced her index finger around the edge of her glass and stared up at the bartender's TV. "I could do without these things."

"Sango..." Kagome asked Mia for another root beer. She was always made fun of when not drinking at _bars_, so she made sure to order something with 'beer' in the name. Either that or she ordered a non-alcoholic beverage that people would always drink with alcohol.

Kagome was a good girl.

"Sango, nobody _wants_ to do those things, but they have to. It only helps."

"I know" Sango nodded, trying to change the subject. "So how's Inuyasha?"

Kagome didn't seem to want to answer that, but she did so, anyway. "Still pretty bummed out since Kikyo died last spring. Y'know, he was the one driving the car."

"It really is horrible, though. Inuyasha was stronger than Kikyo, he could handle the blow."

Kagome fixed her eyes on her drink, murmuring more so to herself than Sango, "At least that jerk that bumped into them died," Kagome sounded bitter. She knew she didn't mean to appear so cruel, but she meant it.

"I wouldn't want to approach Inuyasha while he's still so…depressed." Kagome could feel her heart ache within her and Sango wrapped her arms around her the way a best friend would.

"Give him time, Kagome-chan."

The door open and there was a rush of cold air as a boy met them at the table. "You guys won't believe this!" He said, removing his scraf and stuffing it into his coat pocket.

"What is it, Kouga?" Kagome asked, sliding him a drink. "Is Inuyasha coming?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kouga ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "He's outside trying to take out a three-headed dog!" _Cocky bastard…_, he thought.

"A _what_?" The girls looked at each other in disbelief.

Kouga pointed up towards the television screen, "look!"

And it was true. There was a three-headed outside in the city. Right outside—

"Shit…" The manager gaped as he went to check out what was causing all the noise (by noise, I mean screams of terror).

Cerberus's giant black paw had just crashed through the window.


	6. Savior

He tilted his head to the side, "Why the hell are you always so goddamn shy? Haven't you ever seen a guy's chest before?"

Kagome looked away from him and said lightly, "Get away from that thing, you idiot!" She and Sango hastily stepped over the shattered glass that was spread across the bar's floor. Kagome gripped the side of the building with worry.

"Yeah, mutt-face! You tryin' to show off that pathetic excuse for a body?" Koga slowly approached Cerberus with caution. When he heard the mammoth, dog-like creature growl lowly, Koga jumped back a foot and scampered back to Kagome.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you…"

She began thrashing around trying to get out of his grip, "Please Koga! I don't see you helping Inuyasha out! How can you _possibly_ protect me?" She elbowed him in the lower chest and stomach. "You can't even protect yourself!"

Koga let go of her while she fled towards Cerberus in a feeble attempt to help Inuyasha out.

Sango paled. She quickly reached out to grab Kagome by her sleeve, which caused her comrade to kick her legs wildly in the air.

"Let me go, Sango!"

Sango felt like slapping her. Maybe then she'd get some sense knocked into that pretty little head! "Kagome, are you serious? Look at that thing! We could get _killed_!"

"But Inuyasha…he's…" She screamed.

"He'll be fine! Let's go before we get hur…Kagome?"

Kagome's face looked horror stricken as she flew a hand instinctually to her mouth. It was twisted in some odd way as if to keep herself from screaming. Sango followed Kagome's line of eyesight and looked up.

Inuyasha growled and watched as his blood dripped from his torso onto the pavement below.

Kagome gasped, "Are...you alright?" she called up to him. He nodded and cringed. He tried to stand up but fell down to his knees. Cerberus grew tired of Inuyasha and viscously shook him off of his head. Inuyasha was set plummeting to the ground with a savage '_boom'._

His head was throbbing in agony as he opened his amber eyes to the world. The dim, yet bright light from the sun made him squint. It took a moment for him to adjust to his surroundings.

Inuyasha placed his hand over his forehead, "Dammit." He choked out, lying there, lifeless. Kagome and Sango ran over to him, taking giant steps. Kagome held out her hand as her raven hair fell over her shoulders, "Let me help you." She spoke softly.

But Inuyasha rejected the girl's hand and stubbornly got back up onto his feet. "I don't need your help, wench! I can take care of this thing myself!"

Kagome looked deeply hurt and put her fist to her chest.

"Inuyasha, Kagome was only trying to help!" Sango shouted, glaring at him with disgust.

Koga came up behind them. "You insensitive jerk—"

Cerberus, all three of his heads, barked.

And Koga hid behind Sango.

However, that was not a good decision.

* * *

"Monster! _Monster_!" 

Miroku scratched his head in confusion. He almost got himself knocked over as he tried to pass through the sea of frantic people. Some were climbing over each other for a faster way to get home. There they would be able to lock their doors and keep their family safe inside the house. Miroku winced as he felt the harsh sensation of someone's bottom jaw collide with his lower arm. Oh great, his hell infected hand already had started to hurt. Now this only added to the pain. He chewed on his lip to keep from cursing. What was happening? Had the world gone mad?

He looked back down at Sango's note and skimmed it.

"_Sparkles is a bar that a group of us usually gather at. I think you and everyone would get along nicely. It's located on Hotence Ave, past the giant movie theater (where the seniors usually gather for free admission. You'll notice them if you get lost, but it's not likely) If you want to come, I'll be there from 1-3."_

"Well, this is it…" he sighed, glancing around before opening the door. "But it doesn't look like some place Sango would be at…" The inside was completely trashed. Tables knocked over, drinks spilt, and a manager cowering in fear behind a dented up bar.

Miroku slammed his hand on the counter, causing the man to shoot his head out from under his secure hiding place. "Wha…what i-is i-i-it…?" He looked like a disheveled rat, awfully twitchy and unkempt. Miroku raised an eyebrow to him.

"Is this Sparkles?" he asked.

"I-it used to b-bee…" And he withdrew back under the counter before Miroku could ask anything else. Miroku exhaled another deep sigh and decided to look around. Suddenly, a scream made him very alert.

Miroku rushed outside only to see that Sango was dangling in the mouth of Cerberus. He had pierced through her clothes, but has far as harming her physically, Miroku was not sure. He froze, trying to swallow past the large lump in his throat. But Miroku found his mouth excruciatingly dry.

'_Oh great!'_ he thought, _'I can't help her if she's dead!'_ Miroku shouted out 'SANGO!' and Sango stopped her wailing only to gaze at him helplessly.

"I'm going to fall!" She cried, feeling warm tears drip slowly down her cheeks. Sango squeezed her eyes shut and blurted out, "Miroku, you better not let me die!" She gasped as Cerberus decided to have a little fun and started to swing her back and fourth, his teeth holding her in place.

"You'll _so_ pay if you let me die! I'm personally request that you stay in Hell!" Sango managed to say through her sobs. She was choking on her tears and was deathly afraid of having an unfortunate meeting with Death. Her time was not up…not yet.

"Hold on, Sango!" Miroku tried to calm her. Inuyasha and the others just stared at him.

_Who was this guy?_

Without wasting time, Miroku untied the light blue prayer beads and held them tightly to his arm. "I suggest you stand back if you value your lives," he warned them, eyeing Inuyasha in particular, who gave a derisive snort and backed away reluctantly. Koga and Kagome did the same.

Finally, Miroku unleashed the fire void, bellowing, "KASAIANA!" The three on-lookers just watched in disbelief as a stream of fire spurt out onto Cerberus, burning his fur. He cried out from the torture, not thinking as he released Sango from his mouth. Fast as lightning, Miroku sprinted to catch her. He reached his arms out and caught Sango as she landed on top of him. She cried out as Miroku fell backwards onto the ground. Kagome rushed over to Sango, who was getting gradually burned (Miroku hadn't had time to seal up the Kasaiana. If he had, Sango would've been a goner for sure) and helped her up. Sango leaned up against Kagome for support, finding that she could not tolerate her own body weight.

"Miroku?" Sango trembled, reaching down for him. Kagome kept Sango clung protectively to her chest. A guy who spit fire out of his hand? Talk about weird! Kagome wasn't about to trust Sango with this man!

"Miroku!" Sango repeated, concern flavoring her voice.

"Sango..."

With the little energy he had left, Miroku used it to sustain the fire void, and then everything became dim. He knew he couldn't be dying…he was already dead. He thought he saw a black puff of smoke, and Kikyo taking Cerberus back to Hell. What was that on her face? A scar?

Miroku couldn't focus any longer; he passed out.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you to Demon Exterminator Barbie for the "Fire Void" idea! And please review, I'm looking for at least 65 in order to update the next chapter! 


	7. Midnight

**A/N**: OMG, I'm _sooo_ sorry! I haven't updated in months. I was just busy with my 'Strange Duet' fan fiction, but now that it's over, I can completely focus on this! Aren't you happy? Again, so sorry!

* * *

He felt the wet rag over his forehead as he took it off. He sat up slowly, taking in the sight around him. 

He was in Sango's room, and she was sitting next to the bed in a wooden chair. Her head was drooped over in front of her, signaling that she was asleep. Her bangs fell lightly over closed lashes. You could hear little snores coming through her mouth, which removed all doubt from Miroku's mind that Sango really was sleeping.

He took off the covers and noticed that the top half of his body was totally clad of clothes, and there were nicely wrapped bandages around his waist. Little spots of blood were visible through the bands, but not too much. He rubbed his eyes and wondered what was going on, when he remembered.

"Sango?" he whispered. "Sango?"

She woke up slowly at the sound of Miroku's voice, and was pushed backwards in her chair. "Miroku…I'm glad you're all right…" She murmured, eyes still closed. A steady trickle of blood ran from her lips and her perfectly porcelain skin was purple with bruises, small burns and lacerations.

_Kami-sama_, she thought_, I'm alive_. Sango drew in a ragged breath, and if possible, swayed her back further into the chair. The thought of a cracked rib was extremely unwelcome.

_I'm alive._

Sango grudgingly opened her eyes, watching as darkness turned to light. Sango was alive, and it was because of Miroku.

"So you're not completely useless…" Sango strained, the corners of her lips forming into a weak smile. "You saved my life, for now anyway."

Miroku turned around to that find peacefulness on Sango's face. A quiet seriousness had settled over her in its stead. Biting the inside of his cheek and fisting his hands, Miroku did his best to thank her.

"How could you possibly think of caring for me, when your wounds are so great?" Miroku's voice wavered a bit. And here he was supposed to protect this girl!

"Oh, don't act so upset. You saved my life, and I assure you, I'm less hurt than you think. I stayed by your bedside so that I could take care of you. I assure you Miroku, no thanks are necessary." She breathed a sigh of relief. Sango sat up, wobbling a bit, and reached across to place her hand on Miroku's.

Miroku made a sad smile. "Sango, I wouldn't have mattered if I died, I'm already dead!" He leapt out of her bed and scooped Sango up bridal style. "Now," he continued, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, "I was sent to take care of you," he then laid her down gently on the mattress, "and take care of you I shall!"

Sango nodded in agreement. "Yes, thank you for that, perhaps I should rest. You may leave now, Miroku." Sango quickly drew the blankets over her face, as to obscure her on-coming blush.

Miroku gave a slight nod and turned around to fetch her some water, doing his best to hide his disappointment at being dismissed so easily and quickly.

He was halfway across the room when she called out to him.

"I notice that you are wearing cologne, Miroku."

He looked at her oddly. _What a strange question. _"Yes," he replied, suddenly self conscious. "Most men do."

Sango sighed. "Yes, yes they do. But you're dead, so…" She laughed playfully, "I guess it just amuses me." Sango withdrew under the covers again and gave a muffled 'Night'

"Good-night."

One step…two steps…three steps…

"Most men do wear cologne, but yours…yours is unique. I've never smelled anything like it. It's wonderfully light and airy, whereas most are oppressive. Yes, it is a delightful scent."

Miroku turned to Sango once more, but she only nodded another goodbye, the smile on her face even larger. Again he turned, and this time he nearly made it to the door before Sango's voice reached him again.

"It is especially delightful upon my pillow tonight."

* * *

Koga slipped into his socks and sluggishly made his way towards the refrigerator. He swung the door open. There Koga lazily pushed through a couple of food shelves and bottles of soda until he found the milk carton. Koga grumbled something, kicked the door shut with his foot and sat at the counter with the milk, a glass and a plate of cookies. Upon pouring the milk, Koga realized that he was not the only person who had decided to visit the kitchen that night. 

"Dog turd, you should be asleep." He mumbled through huge bites to his Oreo cookie. "We had some day, today."

Inuyasha's golden eyes could be seen flashing from across the room. "In case you haven't noticed," he hissed, "I'm a demon- I heal easily."

"Whatever!" Koga said carelessly, examining his cookie crumbles and sweeping them on to the floor. "Hey, if I were you, I would've let Kagome take care of me, but of course, you're too dense to realize that."

Inuyasha faltered but said nothing. He just absent-mindedly walked over to the refrigerator. Magnets were holding up pictures of friends, family, and lovers. Inuyasha started to look at all the pictures until one jumped out at him. Inuyasha stared at it fondly, but also very painfully. He took a deep sigh and brushed his hand through his hair.

"We're out of milk…" Koga reported, and then blinked as he looked past his shoulder, towards his friend. "You're doing this to yourself, you know. Just take that picture down. It's been a year, move on!" He paused, as if thinking of something, "Kikyo would've wanted you to." Koga sighed remorsefully at Inuyasha's lack of a response. He resumed eating and stared blankly at the wall.

"I saw her today."

Koga turned again.

"She was leading that dog somewhere, I saw it!" Inuyasha whispered looking at the picture of Kikyo's smiling face. She looked radiant. It had been right before entering college, when Inuyasha and her had decided to drive up to Kikyo's grandmother's house and spend the weekend there. Kikyo's grandmother had gone out of town for a couple of days, so they would have the whole house to themselves. That's what caused Kikyo's ecstatic smile. She was full of anticipation that day.

"Inuyasha, I thought we were past this denial stage." Koga shook his head, placing his stuff in the sink for washing.

"I'm not in denial!" Inuyasha spat, "I saw it!"

Koga fell silent.

"It can't be any crazier than a three-headed dog appearing out of nowhere!" Inuyasha shoved past him, stomped up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door shut with a savage bang.

* * *

"So, is there any reason why you're wearing cologne?" Sango winced as Miroku continued to treat her burn marks. 

"So I can cover up that dreadful rotting corpse smell!" Miroku smirked, and Sango didn't know whether he was lying or not.

She raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly do you cover up such a smell?"

Miroku ripped another piece off from the roll without effort "Hold still, you're squirming too much." He replied, applying the bandages carefully over the gruesome wounds.

Sango blew her hair from her face, "well, I think I have a right to know the answer, I mean, you owe me that much."

"I saved your life!" Miroku argued. "And besides, I just use a lot of it."

"Then I should be pinching my nose to keep from inhaling the over dosage." Sango smiled. Maybe this Miroku wasn't so bad after all.

"Keep acting like this, I'll let you smell my true scent…there! Finished for now." And my god, if she hadn't been in what was likely to be complete and total agony, and he wasn't being watched, Miroku would've been caressing Sango all over. The pervert.

"Thank you." Sango said sweetly. "Tomorrow, maybe you can help me around town. I need to do some things."

"You need to rest!" Miroku urged, assisting her back onto her backside and bringing the covers over her.

"Please? I promise I won't over exert myself!" She clasped her hands together, pleading for his approval.

Miroku sighed in defeat.

* * *

**A/N**: Nothing really happened; next chapter is really where the plot begins. I just needed this chap to get back into it. 


	8. Feelings

"And what is this for?" Miroku scratched his head and looked confusedly at the jar filled with coins.

Sango limped slightly to the side of him. She grasped the container and smiled. "Don't ask questions, we still have about 10 more jars to pick up." With that being said, Sango leaned her back into the upcoming shop door and stumbled inside. Still guilty about causing Sango to be in such physical pain, Miroku grasped her arm gently and escorted her to the register's counter. With her free hand, Sango banged lightly on the wood.

"Kaede? Kaede!" She called, "I'm here to collect the money."

From out of the back room, an elder woman emerged from behind a billowing black curtain. "Ahh, Sango. I had expected ye." In her aged hands, she held a second jar, filled with copper, silver and green. She smiled widely, holding it out to her. "I took the liberty of collecting the rest of them." She added, "They're in the box, yonder— can you see them?" Kaede pointed a crooked forefinger to a large refrigerator box in back of the room.

Sango sighed thankfully. "You didn't have to do that," she said, taking the jar and shoving it into Miroku's chest. He winced and hugged it to him, which was difficult because he had focused all of his strength into supporting Sango.

"Such a fine girl you are." Kaede said cheerfully before eyeing Miroku with interest. "And who might ye be?" she asked.

"Oh, he's just a friend," Sango answered for him, and Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Now, come on Miroku. We need to get that box." She dragged him along as she ran down the detergent aisle and to the back of the store. Miroku almost lost his footing and panted for breath once Sango had stopped. Dead or not, he still could get tired.

"There must be at least 200 dollars in here!" Sango beamed, looking down at all the lids. "This is wonderful!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" Sango went to bend down and pick the box up, but Miroku held her back firmly. "I'll get it." He released her hastily and tucked the cardboard square under his arm. Then he resumed holding onto Sango.

"Thanks…" She muttered, her cheeks heated.

"Care to tell me what this is for?" Miroku was persistent to ask again.

"Money for the orphanage." Sango answered simply.

Miroku fell silent.

"I like to visit the children every now and then. They must get lonely without anybody there." She continued, dragging him across the floor once more. The tiny bell above the shop door chimed as they went back onto the city streets. It closed behind them with a small 'whoosh'. Miroku could see Kaede waving good-bye to them behind the glass of the store window. He quickly mouthed 'bye' and turned back to Sango.

"May I ask you another question, then?"

"Yes, sure." Sango replied hesitantly, staring down at the cement beneath her feet.

"How come Kaede didn't ask you about all those bruises? Isn't she concerned?" He swooped in front of her, an innocent questioning look in his cobalt eyes.

For a moment, he thought he saw Sango pale. But as quickly as her color had drained, her rosy-ness had soon returned in full glory.

"Kaede knows that what happens to me is my business. If I wish to tell her, than that's up to me." She pushed passed him and went to the cross-walk.

"Yes, but isn't she concerned?"

Sango looked over her shoulder at Miroku, and then to the red traffic light. She sighed deeply, blowing her bangs in the air. "Most people are."

Miroku crossed his arms, stubbornly. "Well, that woman certainly didn't show it!"

Sango grasped his hand tightly and led him down the avenue. "Let's just go!"

* * *

"Eww, Shippou's naked!" Rin laughed loudly, clutching her stomach. Shippou's cheeks reddened as his eyes raked over her chuckling form. He gripped the white linen cloth and muttered, shyly, "Rin, I'm in a towel!" 

"Well…you're...still…half…naked." She managed to say through gasps of breath. Rin kicked her legs wildly in the air and hollered. Her tiny hands were sprawled out across her bed; her black, shiny locks spread over her pillow.

"I just came in here to get my vest." Shippou mumbled, slinking across to the foot of her sleeping area. "You stole it from me earlier this morning, remember?" His voice was shaking from embarrassment.

Rin positioned herself upright in the bed. "Oh, yes. Rin remembers." She gazed down at Shippou, who suddenly looked forlorn. "Shippou, don't act so melancholy. You know Rin was just poking fun at you." She flashed him a small smile. "You happen to have a very cute body."

"Cute!" Shippou squawked. "Men are not _cute_. What an insult! What have I ever done to you?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, you're far from being a man!" She joked, watching Shippou blush again. She let a sigh escape slightly parted lips. Rin groped under her pillow and withdrew his vest with a pout. "Here." She carelessly tossed it to him, "why'd you want your vest anyway. You only wear it on special occasions, like when Miss Kagura takes you places."

Shippou blinked several times. "Haven't you looked at your calendar?" he asked.

Rin shook her head.

"It's Wednesday. Sango's coming to visit us."

"Sango!" Rin leapt from the bed in joy, whizzing past Shippou and across the room. "Kohaku! Kohaku! Wake up!"

A groan was heard under the covers. "Leave me alone."

"Kohaku," Rin shook him vigorously. She then proceeded to tare the blankets off of him and threw them unknowingly onto Shippou, who had, at the last moment, decided to stand behind her.

Kohaku's skin puckered as the chilly air kissed his skin. He shivered. The child muttered a couple of profound words. He then squirmed mercilessly on his bed and put his hands over his eyes. "Too bright! Too cold! Too bright!" He chanted, pulling the sheets off of Shippou and withdrawing back into the comforting darkness.

Shippou growled, his hair was now messed up and thrown into a weird-looking style. He patted his cowlick down, only for it to bounce up again in defiance, like he was Alphalfa, from the Little Rascals.

"Oh, Kohaku! Sango's coming today!" Rin reported.

Without delay, Kohaku's head popped out. He looked at her. "It's Wednesday?"

"Yes!"

"Well, why didn't you tell me that?" Kohaku sprung up from the bed and jumped onto the carpet. "Is she here yet?" He randomly started opening drawers in search for clothes. When finding a white t-shirt and dark denim jeans, he slammed the dresser shut.

"I don't think so." Shippou answered, still playing around with his hair. This was getting frustrating…

Kohaku looked over his shoulder at him "I think you should get dressed, Shippou. There are girls in the room."

Rin giggled.

"But I…but she…but…" Shippou sighed, "Why do I even bother?" He took his vest, and went to change in the bathroom.

* * *

"Sango! Sango! What happened to you, Sango?" said the children in unison. Concern showed clearly on their faces. 

Sango shook her head, "Don't worry about it," she cooed, picking up Rin and placing her lightly on her lap.

"Who's this guy?" She automatically asked as she noticed a rather handsome man resting against the back of Sango's chair.

"A friend." She chuckled, kissing the top of Rin's head. "Hopefully, you'll be seeing a lot more of him." Rin raised an eyebrow but brushed the comment off.

Kohaku walked up to her and sat at Sango's feet. He curled his toes and looked into her hazel eyes. "Hello, Miss Sango." He blushed.

"Why, hello Kohaku." She said cheerfully.

"How are—"

"Sango," Rin cut in, unaware of Kohaku's annoyed glare. "Have you written any new songs?"

Sango nodded.

"Would you sing them to us?" The children wondered.

"Yes, do sing them!" Miroku enforced, wanting to know just how good of a singer Sango really was. He had heard from Kikyo when accepting this mission that Sango had once been a song writer. Whether she was good or not, Miroku hoped to find out.

Sango eyed him, trying to decipher whether Miroku would make fun of her or not. But then she figured, if he did, Miroku would pay for it later. So Sango agreed to sing.

The expressions on the children's faces were priceless. Miroku's cobalt orbs widened with the understanding that Sango was obviously a goddess to these kids. Their lips formed into wide smiles and their eyes sparkled with a joy that could not be replaced. Miroku waited with baited breath to hear Sango's music.

Sango started. At first, she began quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself or her surroundings. Then, when she realized that no one else was around but the children, she became more confident with herself and allowed her voice to become gradually louder. Sango put all of her feeling into her song as she sang. It was a sad song—a lonely song, filled with undying emotion.

Miroku had to admit to himself- Sango wasn't half bad. In fact, she was amazing. Her voice was pure and innocent, with just the right pitch and unable of mistakes. Miroku suddenly felt as if there was no one else in the room but Sango and him. He allowed himself to get lost in her song. But why was it so sad? Shouldn't she sing something a bit happier, especially since they were in an orphanage? But after awhile, Miroku didn't think much of it. The contents of the song most likely flew over the little ones heads.

Miroku suddenly found himself admiring her. He looked at Sango's porcelain skin, her red, red lips and her silky brown hair. A feeling began to stir within him, and Miroku was trying his best to stop it.


	9. Revival

Kikyo sucked in a giant breath. Her index finger seemed to have a mind of its own. It kept inching towards her face! She gasped, realizing what she was doing, quickly sitting on her hands. This action lessened the temptation, but it was still there. Kikyo shifted from one side to the other on her mammoth armchair of cooled flames. Oh, was this frustrating her!

Kagura sighed, exasperated. She glided her hand mindlessly over the stream of flames and waited until the fiery lava transformed itself into a charcoal black loveseat. Kagura fanned the tiny swirls of smoke off of the furniture before proceeding to gracefully place her bottom onto it. The visitor suppressed a wince, chewing on the inside of her mouth. It was still smoldering. "Purgatory has a much kinder environment, don't you agree…?" She joked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Kikyo just looked at Kagura from the corner of her eye and then turned away, staring off towards the registration counter.

Kagura tried another feeble attempt to make conversation. "So," she asked, unaware that she was drenched in a nervous sweat, "Care to explain why you are sitting on your hands?" She motioned her head towards Kikyo's backside.

Kikyo remained looking off into the distance. "I'm trying not to scratch this stab off. I don't need a scar." Her voice was clearly flavored with a deadly bitterness. It made Kagura's non-beating heart leap viciously inside her chest.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru scratched you like that. I agree with you, it was totally uncalled for, Kikyo." She played childishly with the folds in her kimono. "Maybe if I gave you some ointment, a bandage per—"

"Why are you here, Kagura?" Kikyo snapped, sending the woman off guard.

She decided not to avoid the subject any longer. Kikyo was more than irritated, and Kagura lacked the desire to anger her more. So, she balanced herself on her left elbow, digging into the dark abyss of her fabric. From a pocket, she seemed to magically produce a small, oval-shaped jar. Kikyo glared at her.

"It's your ashes." Kagura grinned, pulling its white lid off and offering the Hell-greeter a look.

Kikyo raised her eyebrows, incredulously.

"I managed to sneak out late last night and violate your gave." She laughed stupidly. "Unfortunately, my visit to the cemetery has left the mortal world in quite a frenzy. Toyko's police departments are questioning any and all citizens who they believe might be your grave robbers." She traced her finger around the inside of the opening and listened to the faint squeaking sound as skin brushed over china.

Kikyo was disgusted. "How could you do such a despicable thing? It makes me wonder who should be down here!"

"Oh, relax!" Kagura grunted, waving her off. "You're only down here because you fell in love with that Inuyasha fellow. Sesshomaru didn't like that…you were perfectly capable of getting into Heaven before then." She summoned the flames forth again— this time, they created a table. The jar was set carefully on it. "And besides," she continued, "you won't think I'm so nasty once I tell you exactly _what_ I plan to do with these."

A slight flicker of interest flared in Kikyo's eyes. "Go on," she mused.

"Why not use your head? Now that I have your ashes, there is nothing stopping me from bringing you back to life." Her lips curled into a wicked smirk, "Naraku could watch the Gates, feed that dog, greet and whatnot. You'll be able to help that Miroku with his mission without any interference…oh…he won't be too happy when he finds out what fate Sesshomaru has in store for his assignment. Tisk, tisk. " She clasped her hands together mockingly, in prayer. "It seems it will be sad."

Kikyo leaned toward her. "You have the power to bring me back to life?" She sounded absolutely bewildered.

"I am Lady Death, I am capable of anything. There are benefits to marrying Sesshomaru. But Kikyo," she warned, "this arrangement will only be temporary, and if my husband ever finds out that I did this for you…may this infernal lava burn me alive!" She clutched a fist to her chest.

"You're not alive, Kagura." Kikyo closed her eyes, shaking her head.

She scratched the side of her face, "So I'm not."

"Wait…" Kikyo realized, "why didn't you just bring Miroku back to life? It would've been a lot easier on him…and me."

"Because I don't like him," Kagura answered simply.

Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's such a good reason…"

Kagura shrugged and focused again on Phlegethon. "Oh!" She jumped up, "that reminds me… we have to get your soul out of Acheron! What good is a body without a soul to inhabit it?" She ran her hands down the seams of her kimono, straitening it out, before courteously offering her hand to Kikyo.

Wearily, she accepted her acquaintance's help. "I would've thought that my soul belonged in the Styx River…" she whispered to herself. She then reached out to grab her remains, but Kagura's fair hand smacked her away, lightly. Stunned, Kikyo dropped her arm limply to her side.

"I'll take these…" Kagura replied, picking up the jar. "And to answer that question, no, your soul does not belong in the river of hate. Kikyo, you're the saddest wench I've ever met." She gave her a lopsided smile. Kikyo felt her cheeks start to burn. Whether it was from the blazing heat or just because she was embarrassed, it couldn't be sure. She began to follow quietly behind Kagura without protest.

"Where do you think you're going, Kikyo?" A voice shouted from somewhere near.

Kikyo groaned and spun on her heel. Her grey eyes narrowed into slits as she gazed off into a pit of foreboding darkness. "Naraku, you demon! Don't bother me today."

"Oh, but I enjoy it." He withdrew from the shadows. "Hello, Lady Death." He bowed towards her. "How is Death?"

"Regretting his decision to—"

"Make me a vampire?" Naraku finished for her. He sounded proud.

"Don't be so cocky. You're 'life' is nothing but an imaginary one. You were too insane for death."

Naraku hollered loudly. "I doubt that anyone _here_ is considered sane," he shot a menacing glance towards Kikyo.

"Silence and back to your post!" Kagura bellowed, making Naraku snicker.

"Fine, you two are boring me, anyway." He then strode back to the 'murderer' section to keep watch over the others.

They walked some distance before the girls reached another one of the five rivers. There was a single ferry run by a little, green imp to take them across the river. "Jaken" Kagura flicked him a gold coin and pursed her lips.

"My lady," he took the oar within his hands and pushed off.

"My soul's in _here_?" Kikyo gasped, getting onto the boat. She was unable to tare her eyes from the greenish colored pool of the deceased. A slight wind brushed the wisps of hair from off her face as she heard a soft swish sound. Kikyo looked up. Snake-like demons glided gracefully to her. She gawked at them, curiously.

"Soul-stealers." Kagura informed. "They're trying to search out your soul as we speak, and then you'll have to eat it."

"E-eat it?" Kikyo paled and flew a hand to her mouth in horror.

"Okay, you'll absorb it…" Kagura reworded.

"And then you'll have to sprinkle your ashes onto your body in order to disguise your new scent. You'll need to do that for when you're escaping Cerberus. But don't worry," she consoled, "I think he likes you."

The hell-greeter suddenly felt faint.

* * *

"No, Kagura!" Kikyo yelled in front of the kinky-looking lingerie store. "I have come here, let you buy me clothes costing as much as a small country, and now you want me to buy underwear with you?" She threw her bags down, showing that she wouldn't do this.

"Kikyo, come on. You are making a scene. And plus, that black attire of yours is so boring. How long has it been since you've enjoyed the feel of nice, clean underwear?" Kagura whispered in a quiet, fast voice so no one else could here.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" She was about to say something foul-mouthed, but Kagura slapped her across the face. to Kikyo's astonishment, she just stood there, staring wide-eyed at her. You aren't supposed to _hit_ people!

"Are you forgetting that I'm not human? I know what you're thinking! Besides you look foolish talking to yourself!"

"Talking to myself?" Kikyo echoed.

Kagura pointed to the black cloak draped around her shoulders. "It makes me unseen to the mortal eye." She proceeded into the store, the cape billowing behind her elegantly. She went straight to the lacey thongs and started looking at them. "You might as well look attractive. Who knows if you'll see that Inuyasha of yours." Kikyo stood behind her and looked around the store. There were bars (like that of a jail cell) painted on all the walls. Hanging off the walls were different things. Kikyo gulped bashfully and stepped closer to see what they were. First, she saw handcuffs with pink feathery stuff on them. The maiden gaped and blushed horribly. Next to the handcuffs, there was a whip. Oh my gosh! This was a _sick store_!

"Kagura, I don't think…" Kikyo started to walk over to her but Kagura was right next to Kikyo with thongs in hand. She was putting one up to Kikyo, checking to make sure it looked good on her. Kikyo put her head in her hands, tremendously embarrassed.

"This one will look good with your skin color. It no longer looks that…pale. No offense." She informed Kikyo, sticking a hot pink thong with a very small skirt on it up to her body. Sorta like a tutu, but way smaller. The skirt part was all lace.

"Kagura, I can't wear that. I will _never_ wear that! It's such a sinful thing!" She said to her. But Lady Death was already in the bra section, picking out something to match. Kikyo took her absence as an opportunity to escape- bolting towards the exit. Her hair flew behind her as she ran, prancing frantically out into the mall area. She rushed past the other stores and down towards the food court. Suddenly, Kikyo got the wind knocked out of her as she collided into a fellow shopper. She '_oofed_' and went to apologize, placing a hand on the person's chest for support. As their eyes met, Kikyo's breath caught in her throat.

Kagome went wide-eyed, fingers loosening their grasp on her hot pretzel. The salt dispersed over the floor as it fell-as if in slow-motion-off her snack. Kikyo's eyes raked over Kagome's frozen state.

'_Please,' _she thought desperately, '_Kagome, **please** don't scream…'_ But her hopes were in vain.

The napkins glided to the floor as Kagome summoned up all the power that her tiny body possessed…

And screamed. A very high-pitched scream. People looked. People pointed. People wondered what the heck was going on! The first thing Kikyo thought about was to silence the noise, by clamping a hand over her mouth. She grasped Kagome's left wrist firmly (but gently) and dragged her behind the 'Pretzel Time' food stand and into a hall. The cashier bent over his counter to take a look. What was going on? One of the two girls looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

Out of sight, Kikyo backed Kagome up against the wall, speaking to her softly. "If I lower my hand, will you promise not to scream again?" Kagome nodded dumbly, her twinkling spheres sparking with fear. But when Kikyo carried out these actions, she soon found that Kagome had lied. She was now yelping again.

Kikyo winced and silenced her for a second time. "Kagome! Stop this!"

But now Kagome had proceeded to thrash about against the wall.

Kikyo took hold of her arms and secured her. "Kagome, people are going to think I'm raping you. Do you want that?"

"Let go of me! Let go!" Kagome pleaded. Her voice cracked. "I'm too young to die!"

"I'm not here to kill you!" Kikyo shouted at her.

"But you're dead! You're _dead_!" Kagome fell backwards, putting her back to the wall in shock. "You're dead…" Her fingers buried themselves in her hair, tears leaving wet streaks on her cheeks.

Kikyo decided it was best to say nothing. She took a seat next to Kagome on the floor.

A silence dominated over the area for quite some time. Finally, Kagome summoned up all of her courage to speak. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, choking on sobs, "he's yours, I know it. He's always been yours!"

Kikyo turned her head to look at her. "Who?"

"What do you mean '_who_'?" Kagome snapped, wiping her nose, "Inuyasha, of course! Now you've come back to murder me! Well, guess what," Her anger was rising, Kikyo could tell. "Inuyasha don't even like me! Are you happy?"

Kikyo raised her eyebrows, incredulously. "What do you want me to say?" She asked, "Do you honestly want me to tell you that I'm not happy with the fact that Inuyasha doesn't love you?" She looked surprised. "You can't believe that!"

"Of course I don't!" Kagome answered, gazing down at her outstretched legs. She clicked her heels together. "But wouldn't you want him to be happy? Are you taking him away from me…away with _you_…to heaven?"

Kikyo chuckled darkly, "Well, I don't know about heaven, but the idea of taking him away…perhaps it's not a bad one."

Kagome blinked, speechless.

Just then, Kagura stomped over and stood in front of them.

"Kikyo! How dare you, you vile woman! Leaving me alone in that store!"

"I wasn't staying in that place…there were too many witnesses. Just because you might be perverted…hum, I don't want people thinking that I am." Kikyo crossed her arms.

Who was she talking to? Kagome scratched her head, confused.

"Fine, I hope you piss your pants!" Kagura shot back.

Kikyo smirked, "That doesn't sound like something you would say."

Kagura pouted, "Well, then you _obviously_ don't know me very well, do you? Just remember this…you're going to need underwear sometime."

"And when I do, I'll go there myself." Kikyo replied. Kagura was about to protest, but Kikyo's face dared her otherwise.

"Kikyo…" she sighed, giving in. Feeling hot, and finding that she was obscure behind a deserted corridor, Kagura took off her cloak. Kagome screeched. Where did _this_ woman come from? Her mind just flooded with questions that needed to be answered.

"Oh, a human." Kagura appeared uninterested. "Who is this? One of your old friends?"

"You could say that." Kikyo blew her bangs out of her face. Kagome shot her head back and forth between the two, like she was watching a tennis match.

"Sango won't believe this…" she muttered.

Kagura heard her.

"Oh, I beg to differ," she grinned, and disappeared behind a puff of black smoke.

Kagome and Kikyo just looked at each other, and then to the place where Kagura had been standing.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review! It's been so long since I've received a flood of reviews! I miss it! 


End file.
